All We Know Is Falling
by socalledsara
Summary: When cheating turns into so much more will she be able to move on with her new life, or will she keep thinking about the life she could of had? EdgexOCxBatista, other characters include: Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yay! Haha here's the newest fic from socalledsara. smiles. also! don't forget to check out the graphic i made for this story on my page!  
**

**Summary:** He cheats on her, she forgives him. But her friends are trying to endlessly convince her it's the wrong thing. She shrugs them off and lets whatever happen, happen. So when 2 men come into her life unexpectedly will she be the cheater?

**Characters: **OC (Kelsey), Adam Copeland (Edge), Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H; perhaps others in the future.

* * *

Kelsey Mason worked hard to make it where she was today. She went to college to become an elementary school teacher. She loved little kids and knew that was what she wanted to do with her life, to teach. Ever since she was a teenager she dreamed of the day she'd had children and get married, if only falling in love was so easy. She went through high school with no boyfriend at all. It wasn't till she entered college when she met her first boyfriend. She had several relationships, short flings, things of that sort. When Kelsey met Adam Copeland she automatically knew there was something about him she enjoyed. Maybe it was his carelessness or how chill he could be.

After dating for over a year, you'd think Kelsey would know her boyfriend pretty well. Well she thought she did, but when she caught him cheating on her, her world crumbled into pieces. She experienced her father cheating on her mother when she was a child, and one thing was for sure; she'd be damned if she let history repeat itself.

So what does one person do in a situation like this? They play that persons game and give them a taste of their own medicine.

_"just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again" _

Kelsey's day usually ended at 4:00, she'd leave the school she taught at then come home to her own town house. She was always greeted by her golden retriever, Taz. She was also the mother to two adorable kittens. Well they weren't exactly kittens, they were in the 'in-between' stage. Her animals were her babies, and she'd do anything for them.

She changed into her comfortable clothes then sat on the couch with her work bag next to her. She went through her work-book planning out different activities for her students to do. It wasn't till twenty minutes later when Adam unlocked her front door and came inside. He quickly glanced left then spotted Kelsey sitting on the couch.

"Hey you" he said taking off his leather jacket. He laid it neatly on the love-seat then sat next to Kelsey. He kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"How was work today?" Kelsey asked putting her things down.

"Good." Adam said, he was slowly working his way up to being the owner of a venue where bands would play, etc. Though Adam's cheating was getting on a lower level, Kelsey couldn't look at him the same lately. Ever since she had caught him, her love for him slowly dwindled down.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked.

Kelsey looked at him and smiled, "No nothings wrong." She replied simply. She got up and went to the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner. She could always be very picky when it came to things and often found herself eating cheese and crackers for dinner some nights.

Adam slowly snuck his arms around her waist. Kelsey wasn't a stick, which she never was. Growing up she was always the thick girl, and shopped at different stores than her friends.

"You're so picky." Adam said.

"I know" Kelsey replied simply. Adam smiled and kissed her neck.

"Let's skip dinner." He whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned. "Mmm, I don't know." She said.

"Come on Kelsey, whats up with you?" Adam asked in a serious tone.

Kelsey turned around and looked at him, "Nothings wrong."

"We haven't had sex in a while." Adam said. _It's cause I don't want to get a fucking std from that slut._

"I know.."

"So, this is unlike us." He said standing over her by at least 2 feet.

"Okay, well, do you want to go fuck now?" Kelsey asked.

Adam just scrunched his eyebrows. "What the hell Kelsey." He said looking at her like he didn't know her.

"Maybe you need some sleep." Adam said taking her hand. She pulled her hand back violently.

"I don't need sleep." She said walking away from him. He just looked at her confused. _Does she know? No, she couldn't know._ He walked after her, and if there was one thing he learned about being with the several women he's been with, it was not to let them walk away frustrated. It would just make things worse for him in the end.

"Kelsey, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Adam said.

"I'm just in one of those moods Adam." Kelsey replied. "Where I feel like crying is the only solution to how I feel."

"Did I do something though?" he asked. Kelsey truly wanted to slap him across the face. _Of course you did something, you did everything you fucking bastard._

"No, I just..i guess I should get to bed." Kelsey said.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! Hope you like it so far; send me some feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews to far! I only own Kelsey... Enjoy! **

**BTW - this chapters contains minimal sexual content.  
**

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was fellow friend and the principal of the school Kelsey taught at. They were friends throughout college and Kelsey was fortunate enough to get a job working for her.

"Hunter has this guy that he recently hired, I think you two would make a good match." Stephanie said one Sunday afternoon. Kelsey and Stephanie made it a routine to spend quality time together, painting nails, going out to get a coffee or shopping, just the usual girl stuff.

"Yeah?" Kelsey asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, his name is Randy; and I actually think he's coming over with Hunter, Dave and Ric."

Kelsey sighed, she longed to have the life of Stephanie. A husband who loved her, it was only time that Stephanie would become pregnant.

"When are you going to break-up with Adam? You already saw him cheat on you that's good enough reason…isn't it?"

"Yea, I just, I don't know what he'll do, I don't know if I have enough strength to be alone."

Stephanie shook her head, "You do Kelsey."

Kelsey was about to say something until both of the girls turned around and saw Hunter come inside the home. Kelsey recognized Dave and Ric and then she spotted this Randy guy. He was gorgeous, blue eyes, brown hair. You could plainly see that his body was to die for. Kelsey quickly licked her lips then turned back around trying not to stare too much.

"Well look who's here." Hunter said referring to Kelsey.

Kelsey got up and smiled, "Hey Hunter." She said giving him a friendly hug.

"You know Dave and Ric." Hunter said.

"Duh, Dave and Ric are my most favorite men in the whole world." Kelsey said and winked at both men.

Randy cleared his throat obviously wanting the attention on himself. "Oh of course, this is my newest employee, Randy Orton." Hunter said introducing the two.

"Randy, this is Kelsey, she's basically my sister."

"Nice to meet you, Kelsey." Randy said kissing Kelsey's hand. A tint of red crept onto her cheeks as his lips touched her hand.

"I hate to say this, but I should really be going now." Kelsey said.

"Aw, we just got back." Hunter said.

"Yeah but I need to get back home." Kelsey looked at Stephanie and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to talk with her." Hunter whispered to Stephanie, she simply nodded as Hunter walked Kelsey out to her car.

"You need to break up with that jerk." Hunter stated referring to Adam.

"He's not a jerk." She said.

"Why are you even defending him?"

"Because, he's my boyfriend."

"He cheated on you, are you that naïve Kelsey?" he asked.

Kelsey stared at the ground and sighed, "I want to break up with him, I want to, I just don't know how to."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Adam asked as Kelsey walked through the door.

"Stephanie's like I do every Sunday." Kelsey replied simply.

"Oh yeah, must of slipped my mind."

"Must of…" Kelsey said walking past him.

"Alright Kelsey, spill your guts, what the fuck is going on?" Adam asked tired of being ignored by Kelsey.

She closed her eyes for a second or two then turned and looked at him. "What's going on? I'd like to know; you're a cheating, lying scumbag."

Adam scrunched his eyebrows, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I caught you Adam, I saw you with another woman, how the fuck could you?" Kelsey asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It wasn't intentional Kelsey, it just happened."

"And never ended?"

"It wasn't meant to happen like that." He said moving closer to her.

"Adam, don't touch me, you disgust me. You wonder why we don't have sex? I don't want to get a nasty STD from that hoe."

Adam sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I screwed up, but we've spent over a year together, I don't want to throw away everything we've built." Adam said.

"You threw away everything we built when you cheated on me." Kelsey stated with her arms crossed. Her statement spoke the truth; a second chance would be god sent if Kelsey would even consider it.

"You're right." Adam said.

"I know I am, now please, just leave me Adam, leave me alone for good." Kelsey said.

"You know I can't do that." He simply said. He walked closer to her, he tilted her chin up so she'd look at him; tears were forming in her eyes which broke Adam's heart.

"Come on baby; we've been through a lot together; I don't want to give that up." He said.

"I just don't.." she paused trying to gain strength to speak. "I don't understand why you would do that to me; am I not good enough or something?" Kelsey asked.

"No baby, no; you're perfect." Adam said wiping away her tears. "I haven't seen her; and I don't want to baby." He said.

She knew he was telling the truth; she had hired a private investigator and from what she had learned he hadn't seen her.

"Are you expecting me to give you another chance?" Kelsey asked.

Adam looked at her; his eyes said Yes. But she wasn't sure if giving him a second chance would be the best.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kelsey" Adam stated. They stood just inches away from each other taking advantage of how vulnerable she was right now Adam pressed his lips to hers gently. To his surprise she responded back to him allowing her arms to wrap around his neck.

"I need you more than ever right now." Adam whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; whether she tried to deny it or not; she needed Adam, she needed him badly.

He kissed her lips sucking on her bottom lip the lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his body. They continued to kiss till Adam kicked her bedroom door open he laid her on her bed and took his shirt off tossing it to the floor. He was eager to get Kelsey's clothes off; which he did right away. He moved her body to the end of the bed where he got on his knees and began to use his tongue to pleasure her most sensitive area. She became wetter with each lick; she closed her eyes until she felt him stop. She opened them seeing him trail kisses up her body. He kissed her lips passionately then backed away panting over her. "I need you." She said looking into his eyes. When he looked back at her he could till she meant it. He kissed her lips then her forehead "I love you." He whispered


	3. Chapter 3

"_I've seen you cry; way too many times; when you deserved to be alive"_

"You what?!" Stephanie yelled to her friend.

"I just can't give up on him; we've been through a lot together." Kelsey said trying to reason with her.

"I'm pissed at you right now, Hunter's not going to any more happy about this."

"Please don't tell him Steph." Kelsey said in almost a begging tone.

"Oh I'm going to tell him." She said then the line went dead.

"Fuck." Kelsey huffed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Everything alright beautiful?" Adam asked coming into her living room.

"Sort of."

Adam sat next to her wearing nothing but a pair of jeans; he kissed her neck moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was talking to Steph."

Adam rolled his eyes; it was obvious when the two of them met (Adam and Stephanie) they didn't like each other. Their hate for each other just continued to grow.

"I already see where this went." Adam said.

"Yeah, and then she's going to tell Hunter, and now I'm going to have to deal with him and I just don't need that right now." Kelsey said leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Neither of them understands how much I love you." He said causing her to look up at him; she smiled seeing his frustration. She moved her hand to make him look at her as their lips touched each other's. They continued to make out till there was a knock at the door.

"You wanna get that?" Kelsey whispered as their foreheads were leaning up against one another's.

"Not really." He said smirking.

Kelsey just smiled in return as Adam got up to go to the door. He answered it receiving a punch to the face knocking him flat down. Kelsey ran over to where Hunter was standing.

"What the hell Hunter!" Kelsey shouted shoving him which had no effect whatsoever.

She bent down to comfort Adam as he held onto his cheek. "I'm fine, baby, don't worry." He said

"What the hell is wrong with you Hunter?"

"That bastard!" Hunter said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood up taking Hunter outside. "What gives you the right to come to my home and punch my boyfriend in the face?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend! He's a fucking scumbag."

"People make mistakes Hunter; you did when you and Steph first started dating, but look at you two now." Kelsey said. "I love Adam, you, Steph or anyone else can't and will not change that."

"Hunter, I love you, you've been there for me since before I can remember; and I know you're just looking out for me but I know what I'm doing." She continued.

Hunter sighed and looked down at Kelsey, he refused to see that she was dating a guy he didn't approve of. If he had his way she'd be with Dave or maybe even Randy, hell if it wasn't for Steph he would have been with Kelsey in a heartbeat.

"I'm not happy about this." He stated.

"Thanks Hunter." She said giving him a hug.

* * *

Upon going back inside she saw Adam sitting on the couch with a bag of ice pressed against his cheek. Kelsey rushed over to him, basically straddling him as she took a hold of the bag.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry that happened." She said kissing his lips.

"I'll be fine." Adam said as he rubbed Kelsey's back. "I deserve it anyway."

Kelsey frowned, "I do Kelsey, I mean I'm lucky enough you forgave me, I know how much it effected you, I should of thought I know what happened when you were young." Adam said starting to ramble.

"Shutup" Kelsey said.

Adam looked into her eyes, she slowly got off of him. "Just shut up." She said going into her room. She didn't want to be reminded of what he did, she was slowly starting to forget, after the previous night she had been smiling the whole morning. Now, now he just ruined it.

"Fuck." Adam whispered as he got up to follow Kelsey. He found her sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Hey, come here." Adam said softly as he pulled Kelsey into his arms. He sat next to her trying to comfort her, he sure as hell felt more guilty than ever right about now.

"I just don't want to be reminded of the past Adam." Kelsey said then looked up at him. He kissed her cheek trying to make her feel better, though a simple kiss couldn't mend any of their problems it worked for now.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming; let me know what you think, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It must be nice having summers off." Hunter said as he took a beer out of the fridge.

Kelsey grinned, "It is, it really is." She said then looked at Stephanie, who was grinned back at her.

"You two are trouble makers, what have you done all day?"

"Nothing." Both of them said identically.

Hunter just shook his head and smiled, "The guys should be over any minute."

Stephanie and Kelsey both nodded their heads, though Kelsey felt in a way left out. She wanted Adam to be able to be part of her friends, though he had his own group of friends, they liked Kelsey unlike her group of friends who hated Adam.

20 minutes later, the door opened as Dave, Ric, and Randy busted through. You could tell it was a long day at the office as all of them were attorneys working in Hunter's law firm.

"Hey boys." Kelsey said smiling.

"How's my favorite girl?" Dave asked as Kelsey gave him a hug and peck on the cheek.

"I'm doing good." She said smiling brightly. She certainly had a new glow to her, maybe it was the fact that school was out, or Adam and her had a brand new relationship brewing, whatever it was; it was nice to see.

She then gave Ric a tight hug, she turned and looked around the room to find Randy talking with Hunter. Hunter was obviously telling Randy to do something as he nudged him towards Kelsey.

"Hey you." Kelsey said smiling at Randy, that smile never left her face; especially when she was around people she loved.

Randy stared at her with his gorgeous baby blues, "Hey." He said casually. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." She said.

"I can tell, you look great." Randy said causing Kelsey to blush.

"Thanks." She said.

Stephanie and Hunter watched from a far, "They'd be so cute together." Stephanie said.

"I'm gunning for her to get with Dave." Hunter said casually.

"Dave?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Age difference, hello!" Stephanie said.

"Hello! Look at us!" Hunter said imitating the voice Stephanie had just used. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I guess we'll just have to see, but no matter what, she has to stop seeing Adam."

Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

After a couple beers, Kelsey found herself in the living room alone with Dave. Dave was a mixture of Greek and Philippine; his body was to die for as he previously worked as a bouncer, he liked keeping his body in shape. He towered over Kelsey, but she liked it that way, he always had this aura to him that she loved, he was always just so genuine and caring.

"Hey cutie." He voice rang as Kelsey turned her head. She was enjoying the peace and quiet from the activities taking place outside. (More friends had showed up.)

"Hey." Kelsey said.

"What are you doing in here alone?"

Kelsey let out a breath, "Enjoying the quiet." She simply said.

"Good idea." Dave said taking a seat next to her. He casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close to him.

"I've missed hanging out with you cutie." He said. "It's been way too long."

It was true, before Adam, Kelsey and Dave had spent so much time together, when she started to date Adam, their friendship dissolved.

"It has." Kelsey said nodding her head.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess Adam is sort of like my best friend now."

"So, because you have a boyfriend means you can't put time aside for the people who've known you for the longest?"

Kelsey shrugged, he brought up a good point but she just couldn't find a good excuse for her actions.

"I don't want to argue with you; I just wanted you to know I miss you cutie." He said then kissed her cheek. He got up and left the room leaving her by herself once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not getting many reviews for this, maybe i should update more frequently. I won't take this story down because i personally like it, and because i know there are some of you who are reading. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

"Hey Rand, why don't you go find Kelsey." Stephanie said. Randy just smirked at her.

"Is there a reason?"

Stephanie shrugged, she had talked to Randy, told her a lot about Kelsey already. He knew about what Adam had done to her and thought it was terrible that she was still with him. Hell, if Randy had his way he would of changed Kelsey's mind a long time ago; about going back to Adam.

"Hey Kelsey." Randy said startling her.

"Hey, I was just about to come outside." She said standing up.

She was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts with a black ribbed tank top. Her brown hair fell onto her shoulders as dark eyeliner decorated her eyes. She looked amazing wearing something so casual.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Randy asked.

Kelsey smiled, "I'd actually love to go for a walk."

Randy smiled back at her as they walked towards the front door. They carried on down the street talking about various things.

"So to tell you the truth, Steph has told me a lot about you."

"Like?"

"Like your boyfriend."

Kelsey stopped walking and sighed, "Before you judge me-"

"I'm not here to judge anyone, Kelsey." Randy stated as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was hoping you'd be single, so that maybe I could take you out on a date or something." Randy said. "Part of me was hoping you'd tell him off."

Kelsey just looked at Randy, "But, I know what it's like to be in love, and it's hard to give up on someone you truly care about."

His words were deep, coming from a guy that was a total playboy. He made Kelsey smile, which she loved. "Wanna head towards base?" Randy asked.

Kelsey just nodded her head, walking back towards the house she slid her hand with his. He looked down at his hand seeing it entwined with hers, then looked at her and smiled.

Once they reached the door Kelsey stopped him. "Let me give you my phone number." She said. Randy took his cell phone out as Kelsey plugged her number into it.

"There, you better call me." She said.

Randy grinned at her, "Oh you know I will."

* * *

"I better get going now guys." Kelsey announced to the group. It was almost 8:00 and she forgot whether Adam was going to be at the club tonight or not.

She gave Ric, Stephanie, Hunter and Randy all a hug, "I'll walk you out." Dave said.

Kelsey nodded and waved to all her friends, Dave walked her to her car as she leaned against the drivers side.

"So, I'm going to call you, and we're going to go out and hang okay?" he said.

Kelsey grinned at him, "I'm not sure." She said.

He just gave her a look as she laughed, "I'm kidding sweetie." She said wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Taking her by surprise Dave locked his lips with hers; she moaned instantly upon the action.

"Dave, I" she stuttered after breaking the kiss. Dave simply smirked and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you later, cutie." He said opening the car door for her. Her jaw was dropped just a little bit but she was still surprised from the electrifying kiss. _I'm in deep shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Kelsey opened the door to her house; Adam's car wasn't outside so it was just her and her animals for the rest of the night. She decided just to get ready for bed, Adam would be there later.

**-X-x-x-X-**

Adam walked inside Kelsey's home. He heard the water running in the bathroom and smirked. He opened the door to her bathroom and quickly stripped his clothes off.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Kelsey peaked her head out of the curtain to stare at Adam's amazing body. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled downward. "Come on in." she said. Adam did so; he instantly wrapped his arms around Kelsey's waist from behind and started to suck on her wet skin.

"I've been thinking about you all day." He whispered.

"Really?" she asked closing her eyes as Adam's hands ran down her body.

"mmhm"

Kelsey turned around and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, their lips instantly touched, as they passionately tasted each other. Adam sucked on Kelsey's bottom lip before letting go. He stroked her cheek with his thumb; staring into her eyes at the same time.

"I need you Kelsey." Adam whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. He started to kiss her neck which traveled down to her breasts.

"Let's get … out of the shower."

* * *

"Hey Adam." Kelsey said.

"Yea?" he replied looking up from paperwork he was doing.

"I want to have a baby." She said. He almost spit out his coffee, which he ended up choking on.

"You what?" he asked.

"I want a baby." She said sighing as she watched the t.v. She was watching some discovery health thing about women giving birth;

"You should really stop watching those shows." Adam said.

Kelsey gave Adam puppy dog eyes; even though he wasn't looking at her; he soon felt her eyes on him as he looked up.

"No; don't give me that look." He said.

"You said you wanted kids." Kelsey said.

"I know, but not now; maybe in a couple years."

"A couple years!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Adam put his pen down and came over to the couch. "I don't think we should have a baby."

"Why not?" Kelsey asked folding her arms.

Adam sat down next to her as he tried to think of a good reason, "First of all, we're not married."

"That can be changed." Kelsey said.

Adam gave her a look as she grinned back at him.

"There's too much sweetie, we're just not ready for one." He said kissing her cheek. She turned off the tv and got up.

"If you won't get me pregnant then I'll do in vitro!" she threatened.

Adam smirked. "Oh hell no!"

"Is it that important to you?" Adam asked. "Or are you just having a moment?"

Kelsey's jaw dropped a little as she squinted her eyes at him "A moment?"

"Yes, a moment." He said.

"I'm going out." She said grabbing her purse.

Adam laughed and went over to her; "I love you." He said kissing her lips.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"If you did; you'd have a baby with me."

Adam loved the way she'd get like this; he couldn't help but think she was adorable.

"You're right then, I don't love you." He said which made Kelsey scrunch her eyebrows.

"I hate you."

Adam put his hands on Kelsey's cheeks as he kissed her lips. She sighed giving in as her purse fell onto the floor.

"I love you too sweetie." He said.

"I'm still going out."

"I'll see you later then."

She grabbed her purse and kissed his cheek one last time. _Where the hell am I going to go now?_

* * *

Of course she ended up where she always did, Stephanie and Hunter's house.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hunter asked opening the door.

"I can't come visit my two best friends in the whole entire world?" she asked stepping inside.

"No…" Hunter said jokingly.

"You guys have company?"

"Just Dave."

"What happened with him now?" Kelsey asked.

Hunter shrugged, "Go talk to him."

Kelsey rolled her eyes as she went into the living room. She saw Dave taking a sip of beer as he had a bowl of cashews on his lap. She quietly went up behind him covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

Dave smirked, "Kels" he said.

She removed her hands and went around the couch sitting next to him. "Whats up cutie?" Dave asked.

"Same old." She simply replied stealing one of his cashews.

"and you?"

"Angela kicked me out, for good apparently." Dave said shrugging.

"It doesn't seem to have a big effect on you."

"I saw it coming; it was only a matter of time." He said.

"You two used to be so happy." Kelsey stated.

"Yeah but we've both changed, I just want to settle down for good; find someone who wants to have a permanent partner." Dave said.

Kelsey smiled, "I'm trying to convince Adam to have a baby."

"Your what?!" Dave asked choking on his cashew.

Kelsey just bit her lip, "Seriously Kels, you need to dump his sorry ass."

"I'm not going to dump him."

Dave shook his head, "I'd have a baby with you." Dave said casually.

"I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are." Kelsey said staring at him as he focused on the television screen.

She took the bowl out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table to get his attention. And it worked, he turned his head and stared at her.

"I could give you what you want, but if you want to waist your time with whats-his-face, then that's your decision."

_This is so not fair._


	7. Chapter 7

What Dave said flooded her mind throughout the night. Adam was amazing; he made sure she was happy most of the time and just made her smile. But it was apparent Adam wasn't ready to have kids, and she couldn't blame him he was just starting to get this deal going with him owning the club. The last thing he needed to worry about was his pregnant girlfriend. She didn't want to let go of Adam though, she didn't want to be without him; it was out of the question for her.

* * *

Kelsey went to Hunter's office the following day, Randy had sent her an email about having lunch. She accepted and told him she'd meet him at his office. Which she did; she knocked on the open door which got his attention right away.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said standing up and going over to her. He gave her a hug right away and grabbed his jacket. "Let's get out of here."

"Dave in the office today?" Kelsey asked casually.

"Nope."

She just nodded her head as they went down the elevator. "Let's take my car." He said.

"Which is?"

"Right there." He pointed to a black Nissan 350Z. It was beautiful.

Kelsey smiled right away; "My brother has that car." She said.

"Really?"

"Yep." She said.

Randy opened her side door first and then got in. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My place; I heard you like grilled cheese and tomato soup and that just happens to be my specialty." He said then winked at her which made her form goosebumps.

"Sounds good." She replied simply.

After arriving at Randy's apartment he gave her a mini tour then started to make lunch.

"Want some help?" Kelsey asked.

"You think I can't handle this?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No…I'm just bored." She said shrugging her shoulders.

She got up and walked around his apartment looking at various pictures of Randy with his parents and what seemed to be his siblings. She then went into the kitchen and walked up behind Randy. Her hands slid down his shoulders down his arm as he just smiled.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kelsey replied simply. She leaned her head against his back and took in his scent. "mmm, Randy?"

"Yes sweetie?" He then turned around looking at Kelsey.

She didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes allowed Randy to know what she was thinking. He lifted her up on the opposite counter of the kitchen as his lips touched hers. Her hands went to the back of his neck as she yearned for more.

"Hold on one sec." Randy said backing away from her lips. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Randy turn off the appliances.

He turned back around and smirked, "Come with me." Randy said putting out his hand. Kelsey hoped down from the counter and followed him to what seemed to be his bedroom. We know what happened next….

* * *

After returning to the parking garage at Hunter's law firm, Randy walked Kelsey to her car.

"So." Randy started biting his lip. "When is our next lunch date?" he asked.

Kelsey grinned at him, "We'll plan something, I'll call you?"

"Sounds good." Randy said. He tucked a piece of hair behind Kelsey's ear, and kissed her lips.

"I'll be hearing from you then." He said watching her get into her car. She blew him a kiss and drove off.

* * *

"How was lunch?" Hunter asked.

Randy smirked, "Lunch was great."

* * *

"So you had lunch with Kelsey?" Dave asked coming into Randy's office.

"Yep." Randy answered.

"I hope you're not thinking she's into you or anything." Dave said catching Randy off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I've known Kelsey for a very long time, sure she might of sucked you off today, but when it comes to good ol' Dave, it's more than just getting sucked off."

Randy just shook his head, "You have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh, I know what I'm saying, she'd pick me over you anyday." Dave said then left his office.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I was thinking." Adam started.

"Oh no.." Kelsey said laughing.

"Very funny sweetie"

"Okay, keep going."

"I was thinking maybe we could get a place together, I mean…I'm over here all the time anyways." Adam said.

It was a great idea, except for the fact that she was having second thoughts on their relationship as of last week. Being with Randy sent an excitement through her, made her feel like she was on top of the world.

"You going to say anything?" Adam asked.

"I um…"

"No pressure, I understand it's a lot." Adam said.

Kelsey sighed of relief. She definitely didn't expect that.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"You see Kelsey today?" Hunter asked Dave.

Dave smirked, "Yeah, I saw her."

With that smirk Hunter knew exactly what Dave did with Kelsey today.

"Details man! Details!"

_Thankfully, Randy wasn't in the office on this day that Kelsey came to pay Dave a visit. Ever since he said he could give her what she wanted, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of her and Dave actually having something together. _

"_Hey you." Kelsey said as Dave looked up from his papers._

"_Hey, come on in, and shut the door." Dave said. Kelsey did so and then walked over to Dave, "Where's my hug?" _

_Dave took his glasses off and stood up basically lifting Kelsey off of the floor with his hug. A part of her didn't want to let go, so she held on until she felt it was okay to let go. _

"_What's going on cutie?" _

"_I can't stop thinking about what you said to me." She said. _

"_It's the truth." _

_She bit her lip, "I hate when you say things like that." _

"_Come here." Dave said as he went to sit on the couch in his office. She sat next to him leaning on his chest. _

"_I've known you for a long time now, I know everything about you." _

_Kelsey just nodded at his statements. _

"_I know you've been wanting a kid for awhile now." _

_Kelsey sighed and looked down, "You have no idea Dave. I want to be a mother so bad." _

"_So don't you deserve someone who wants to make you happy, and give you what you want?" _

_Kelsey bit her lip, as Dave whispered into her ear, "Let me give you what you want." _

_Upon entering Kelsey, she gasped but tried to remain as quiet as possible. She took the pillow from the couch and bit into it as Dave pushed himself through her. The way her body responded to his was amazing, she pleaded for more as he laid sweet kisses on her body. When they both reached their climax Kelsey laid on top of Dave. Both of them were breathing heavily but both of them felt like they were in heaven._

**-X-x-x-X-**

On her routinely Sunday visit, Kelsey came into Steph's house, of course she was given a key being the best friend. Of course there was a note saying Hunter decided to treat her to a day out, _she could have called._

"Hey you." A voice said, Kelsey had almost forgotten Dave was staying with the couple, she turned around and saw him standing in a towel.

"H-hey" she stuttered.

Dave smirked, "Wanna give me a hug?"

"Not until you put clothes on." Kelsey said.

Dave licked his lips, "Am I making you hot?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No…" Kelsey denied. _You're making me wet._

"I'll be right back." Dave said going into the guest bedroom. He put on a pair of his basketball shorts and a white wife-beater then walked back out to the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around Kelsey from behind and kissed her cheek, then neck. "I've missed you." He whispered.

Kelsey smiled and turned around, she couldn't deny it, she had been thinking about Dave and about him being inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, both of them making out till Stephanie and Hunter came through the door.

They cleared their throat as Dave and Kelsey jumped away from each other.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Kelsey said holding her chest.

"Sorry to interrupt." Hunter said.

Dave and Kelsey looked at each other quickly as Dave grinned.

"I better get going." Kelsey said. She gave Steph a hug then went outside.

"You're a jerk Hunter" Dave said slapping his friends back. He quickly went outside to catch Kelsey before she left.

"Hey cutie." He yelled after her.

She turned around and smiled. "You just going to leave me like that?"

"Sorry…"

Dave winked at her then kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you." He said.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"I decided on something." Adam said while him and Kelsey were in bed.

"What's that?"

"I'm kind of giving into that whole having kids thing."

Kelsey sat up in bed with a grin on her face. "Really?!"

Adam sighed and ran his hand across Kelsey's cheek, "Yes really."

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! What made you change your mind?"

"I don't want to see you upset, I know how much having a baby means to you, what kind of man would I be if I didn't give you what you truly want."

"Oh my god! Adam!!" Kelsey said so happy she was nearly in tears.

She launched towards him and kissed his face then looked at him. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

* * *

_Oh shizzsnap! haha, so Kelsey and Adam are staying together?? Mmm, you know things don't end that easily with me. Thanks for all the reviews and to those who have read! If you didn't see it, check out my one shot/song fic challenge from SBG Entertainment & let me know what you think of that! Until the next update, enjoy! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Shorter chapter, in this chapter, towards the end, you'll see Randy sort of becomes Kelsey's conscious. Anyways, enjoy, leave reviews! I love to know what you all think; but i do know what Samantha thinks...haha she tell's me EVERY chapter. _

* * *

"Why are you so happy?!" Stephanie asked as the two girls prepared drinks for each other. 

"Adam said he wants to have a baby!"

Stephanie stopped making the drink and turned to Kelsey, "You're not going along with this are you?"

Kelsey scrunched her eyebrows, "He's finally giving me what I want."

"What about the other day with Dave?"

Kelsey sighed, "You haven't even thought about that have you?" Stephanie asked folding her arms.

"Honestly..no." Kelsey said frowning. "Oh jeez, and Randy…"

"Randy?!" Stephanie asked raising her eyebrow.

"What did you do with Randy?!"

"Um, nothing."

"You are insane!" Stephanie said.

**-X-x-x-X-**

After explaining everything that happened Stephanie was just as puzzled as Kelsey.

"So you're going to stay with Adam?"

"Well yea.."

Just as she said that Dave heard her response. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he told her many times he'd give her what she wanted, and what? She didn't want it from him?

"Hey ladies." Dave said coming outside to the deck.

Kelsey and Stephanie turned around, "Hey Dave." Stephanie said.

"Hey you." Kelsey said to him.

"Um, Steph, can Kelsey and I have a moment alone?"

Stephanie gave Kelsey a look then got up to leave.

Dave leaned down and pecked Kelsey's lips, he sat on the chair next to her and stared at her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I heard you." He said. "You're staying with Adam."

"I..well.."

"You know this, once a cheater, always a cheater, what do you think he's doing right now?"

"He wouldn't do that, he knows he could lose me."

"You don't think he could find out a way?" Dave asked raising his eyebrow.

Kelsey sighed, "You seem to forget about your whole childhood, you want to relive that?" Dave asked.

"Of course not."

"Then do the right thing dammit." Dave said raising his voice. Kelsey cringed hearing him use that tone with her, she hated it and never wanted to hear it used at her.

"Sorry, it's just…" he reached out and took her hand in his. "I need you in my life, I'm not going to let you just go on and be with him."

Kelsey looked into Dave's eyes, he had been hurt several times, from his past marriage, you could tell he was tired of searching for someone, he didn't want to have to start over with the whole dating thing.

"Dave, I don't know what to say…"

"Say, you'll be with me." He said kissing her hand.

She bit her lip _why can't I just make up my mind?_ Then pulled her hand back.

"You know, you claim to be my best friend, but where were you when my Grandpa died?" Kelsey sprung on him.

Dave took a deep breath, "You're right, I wasn't there for that."

"Everyone else was there, David, but you weren't, some best friend you are."

Dave gave her a look, "There are so many things you don't even know because you didn't seem to care about me."

"Alright, for a while I wasn't there, but how can you … nevermind" Dave said.

Kelsey took his hand, "You don't understand how hard this is for me, you want me to make a decision, I love Adam, whether he hurt me or not, he's always provided for me." She then paused and tilted Dave's chin up so he'd look at her, "But I mean, you're Dave, you're my rock." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I'll love you no matter what. But what you're asking of me is so hard."

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Hey there beautiful." A voice said, Kelsey turned around to see Randy.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you were going through a tough time, thought maybe I could give you some advice." Randy said as he watched Kelsey gather her things from her car.

"You probably shouldn't be here, if Adam sees you, he'll go nuts." Kelsey said cautiously.

"I'm not going to fuck you in public…" Randy said. "Let me just cut to the chase." He said as Kelsey turned and looked at him. You could sense the confusion and frustration in her eyes, her aura was messed up ever since seeing Dave.

"Look, you've known Dave for a long time, I know that. But this guy Adam, you obviously are afraid to give him up, you need to know why you're afraid to let him go, what does he do that no other guy can do for you Kelsey?"

Kelsey sighed, she didn't know the answer right away, it would take her time to actually think of one. Which was already a clear sign.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck it." Dave said one night, he found himself unable to sleep. All he thought about was the possibility of the woman he loved fucking some other guy. So what if they were technically together, Adam wasn't half the man Dave was. Kelsey knew that deep down, she knew Adam couldn't possibly stand up to Dave; he just brought so much more to her.

Dave got up putting his basketball shorts on and his sandals, he tossed on his white wife-beater then went out to his black Ford Expedition, or as he liked to call it "The Beast".

**-X-x-x-X- **

Kelsey tossed and turned in her bed throughout the night, she hadn't heard from Adam, and she called his cell phone countless times. Hearing a knock on her door at first startled her, but thinking it might be Adam, she rushed down the stairs and looked through the peek hole to see Dave standing there. She scrunched her eyebrows then opened the door.

He immediately put his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him capturing her lips in a luscious kiss. She moaned instantly against his lips as his tongue explored her mouth.

"What the fuck?" an enraged voice said, Dave and Kelsey quickly separated from each other to see Adam standing there.

"Adam, it's not…this is…I.."

"Save it Kels…you know, you're such a hypocrite." Adam said. "After all I was willing to do for you, and this is how you thank me?" He was more than shocked, how could she, out of all people do this to him? "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

Dave stepped in front of Kelsey, "You should go buddy." Dave said.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked, not believing what he was seeing; it was one thing for this guy to be locking lips with his girl, but now he's telling him to leave basically his 'home'.

"Look, you don't know me, and I don't know you; but I've known Kelsey for longer than I can remember, and all I know is that I hated seeing her upset, and upset was being with you. So you can come back tomorrow or something." Dave said.

Adam shook his head, "First of all **buddy**." Adam said coming face to face with Dave. "No one tells me what to do. Second; I don't give a damn how long you've known Kelsey, she's been my girl, not yours." Adam looked around Dave and looked at Kelsey.

"What happened Kels?" he asked.

She swallowed the build-up of saliva that was in her mouth and looked at Adam with wet eyes. "I'm so sorry Adam, I…then you told me you wanted to have a baby..and I didn't know what to do.."

"So you were planning on ending us?" Adam asked. "We were just getting back on track?"

Kelsey took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Adam." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I should of known." He said then shook his head. He walked back to his car as Kelsey and Dave stood in front of the door.

"Come on." Dave whispered as he opened the screen door.

"God I feel miserable all of a sudden." Kelsey said going over to her couch. She sat down running her hand over her face and through her hair.

Dave sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders, "Look, I know you didn't want things to end this way..but you've always said everything happens for a reason."

"Bullshit, I didn't want him to be hurt at the same time.." Kelsey said. "Ugh I feel so trashy."

"Look at me." Dave said strictly as he took his arm back. He put his hands on her face, "What happened, happened, we can't go back in the past, you should know that."

Kelsey sighed, "Dave..i just…" she was speechless, if she said anything it would just be gibberish.

Dave leaned closer to her and kissed her lips passionately, things were going to be different now, it was a new start. This was the new beginning.

* * *

_So I think most of you have been wanting this for a while; the next chapter I post will be Part 2 of All We Know is Falling. Leave me reviews, let me know what you think, etc..._


	11. Chapter 11

Dave had found himself an apartment, while Kelsey still lived in her townhouse. She couldn't deny that things definitely got lonely without Adam. But they did talk once in a while, they'd email each other; she told him she couldn't stop loving him so easily. But it was time for them to go their separate ways. So that took a lot off of her chest, the only thing that was making her toss and turn at night was Randy and Dave.

Sure she had that one occasion with Randy, they'd talk once and a while; whenever they did though Kelsey couldn't wipe the smile off her face, especially when Randy winked at her, that just made her melt. Her and Dave were nothing official and she let him know she just wanted to take things one day at a time and she wasn't going to promise him anything. Because she was keeping a secret from him, Adam, and even her best friend. The truth was, Kelsey was pregnant, and she found out a couple days after Adam and her broke up.

**-X-x-x-X- **

She was coming to the realization that her stomach would be growing and that people would start to notice, she had to tell Adam. He was the last person she slept with before the falling out. Her being pregnant was also part of the reason why she wanted to stay on good terms with Adam.

Adam saw Kelsey walking into the club, he scrunched his eyebrows at first then got up from his desk. He was now the owner of the 930 Club, and loved working around the music, and loved the money that came in as well.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said as a grin spread across his face.

"Hey there." Kelsey said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Wow, you can't believe how much I miss your hugs." Adam said after backing out. Kelsey just blushed, she did miss Adam, she couldn't stop.

"So what brings you by?" Adam asked as he turned and took Kelsey's hand towards his office.

"I have some big news." She said. Adam looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll probably want to sit." She said taking her purse off of her shoulder and setting it down on the desk.

"Alright." Adam said sitting in his desk chair.

"I'm just going to come out and say this.." she said then paused. "I'm pregnant, you're the father, I found out a couple days after we broke up." She said quickly.

Adam's eyes grew wide quickly and then a smile formed on his face, he got up and hugged Kelsey tightly. "Oh my gosh!!"

"You're not upset?!" Kelsey asked surprised.

"Upset?! Of course not!"

1 down, 2 to go, unfortunately for Kelsey, the reaction she was hoping for from Dave, wouldn't be the reaction she got.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Kelsey walked into the law firm where Hunter, Dave and Randy worked. Upon entering she saw Randy flirting with the receptionist, which made Kelsey smile at his charming ways. Randy immediately looked up from hearing the clicks of Kelsey's high heels.

"Hey you." Randy said smiling. He went over and gave Kelsey and hug and kissed her cheek. "How are you?" he asked resting his elbow on the receptionist desk.

"Good, just came to see Dave." She said.

"And not me?" he asked jokingly.

Kelsey just winked at him, "I'll come talk after I see Dave, okay?"

"Sounds good." Randy said then turned back to the receptionist.

"Knock, knock!" Kelsey said as she made her way through Dave's office. He peeked up from his overload of work as a smile spread on his lips. "What a nice surprise." He said standing up. He went over and gave Kelsey a hug while pressing his lips gently against hers.

"What brings you by?" he asked.

"Big news." She said simply.

"Well have a seat, and please tell." He said sitting in his desk chair.

Kelsey bit her lip nervously, somehow she was more nervous about telling Dave than Adam. "Well, I'm pregnant, and I found out a few days after I ended things with Adam, and it's his kid."

Dave just looked at her blankly, he took a deep breath then spoke, "Are you going to keep it?"

"Am I going to keep it? Of course I am!" Kelsey said.

"I see…" Dave said nodding his head.

"David…"

"I just thought, you know you'd want to have a kid with me."

Kelsey scrunched her eyebrows, "Well I do, but there is no way in hell I'd give up on any child. No matter who the father is."

Dave sighed, "Well Congratulations." He said coldly.

Kelsey stood up, "If you're going to continue to act like this, then I don't want to speak with you Dave." She said.

Dave shrugged, Kelsey just shook her head. "I can't believe how selfish you're being." She said then walked out of his office. After she left he sighed and slouched in his chair. He ran his hand over his face, he didn't know why he acted the way he did. But he knew that he couldn't stand the thought of his girl having some other man's baby. It just didn't sit with him well.

* * *

**So, i know A LOT of you asked what about Randy. I'm kind of wondering the same thing, but i actually have a few ideas. Let me know what you're feeling, etc. I can always take some constructive criticism! Thanks for all the reviews and to those who have read! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay; has been acting weird for the past couple days and i wanted to post this short chapter. Here it is; A lot of you asked what about Randy; Well, for now he remains a good friend of Kelsey's.**

* * *

"I didn't mean to act the way I did, I just; I want me and you to have a family together. Is that so bad? Please call me back.."

Dave left another message after he saw Kelsey storm out of the office building. She seemed so sure it was Adam's, like she wanted it to be his. But Dave felt uneasy, and wanted to tell Kelsey she should get a paternity test done.

Kelsey sighed as she ended her voicemail, Dave did act like a jerk; but he probably had his reasons for it, right? Kelsey simply shrugged and called him from her house phone as she sat on her couch. After the first two rings, Dave answered.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey."

"Look, can I come over?" Dave asked quickly.

"Sure." Kelsey replied simply.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, I just…what if it's mine? What if the baby you're having is mine?"

"I didn't think of that…" she said.

Dave sighed, "you think we could schedule a paternity test?"

Kelsey nodded her head, even though Dave couldn't see her, she agreed on it being a good idea. It was definitely possible that Dave could be the father, but the thought of it being someone else's kid made her uneasy; _am I becoming a slut?_ She never imagined herself being in the situation she got into, not a lot of people do.

"Yeah, we can schedule one." She finally said.

"Did you get the test results back?" Stephanie asked as she entered the door of Kelsey's home.

"Yes." Kelsey said.

"And??"

Kelsey sighed, "Well come in first." She said with a small laugh.

Stephanie smiled then sat down on one of Kelsey's sofas, she jiggled her leg till Kelsey placed her hand on top of it to stop it.

"Alright, Adam isn't the father."

A smile then formed on Stephanie's face, "So Dave is?!"

Kelsey nodded her head, but still Stephanie noticed the worried look on Kelsey's face. "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to tell Adam that this baby isn't his, he seemed so excited and everything; I hate being the bearer of bad news."

Stephanie rubbed her friends back, "It'll be okay, I mean you told him you were taking the test just in case right?"

"Well…yea."

"Well he knows that it might not be his."

Kelsey sighed, "That's true, I just wish I never ran to him in the first place."

"It's hard to let someone go that fast sweetie, but you and Dave, you're going to start a family; you've been friends for so long, it's about time you two finally hooked up." Stephanie said with a smile.

Kelsey nodded her head, "You're right."

"Well…when am I not?"

-X-x-x-X-

Dave's eyes went wide as Kelsey delivered the good news to him. _Davey…you're the Daddy._ He couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be a father; After years of trying with his ex-wife, he finally made it happen. He lifted Kelsey up and hugged her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to hers passionately, things were going to get good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken a while for another update, hope you like this much longer chapter than the previous one. Please remember to let me know what you think. **

* * *

Kelsey had just parked her car and sighed, she was dreading telling Adam that the baby wasn't his. Hopefully it would go smoothly and everything would be fine; Hopefully. She walked into the 930 Club and into the office where Adam was sitting.

"Can I come in?" she asked catching him off guard.

Adam looked up and smiled; "Sure come in." he said standing up. Kelsey walked into his office and gave Adam and light hug then sat down in one of his chairs.

"I took a paternity test, just in case, ya know?"

Adam nodded his head, Kelsey took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Adam, I was so sure it was yours and it's not, and I'm so sorry." She rambled.

Even though Adam was excited by the news upon hearing it, he warned himself not to get too excited because he feared something like this would happen.

He sat next to Kelsey in the chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Kels, it's okay." He whispered.

"Are..you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Positive."

**-X-x-x-X- **

Through the next three months Kelsey was put on bed rest, she was always up on her feet which wasn't helping her pregnancy. Being on bed rest made Dave even more panicked than normally, he was already stressed out enough knowing she was at home alone, he knew how Kelsey could get though. He knew how she'd rebel against the rules and get up to do something or another. So Dave told Hunter that he would leave work at 12:30 everyday.

Randy Orton came through the halls and walked into Dave's office, some days while Kelsey would get bored she'd call Randy and keep him on the phone for hours. The times he couldn't get her off the phone he'd continue doing his work as he listened to her ramble on about the most random things.

"How's Kelsey doing?" Randy asked Dave as he put his hands on one of the chairs.

"Good."

"How was her doctors appointment?"

Dave looked up, "It was good, we found out the sex of the baby."

Randy smiled, "Well come on, spill it."

"We're having a boy." Dave said with a grin spread across his face.

"You seem like a happy man."

"I'm happy either way man." Dave said then stood up and grabbed his suit jacket.

"I have to thank you for dealing with Kelsey like you do, I know she calls you almost everyday." Dave said.

Randy just shrugged, "It's entertainment while I do my work, you wouldn't believe what she talks about."

Dave chuckled and patted Randy's back, "I'll see you tomorrow man."

Randy nodded, "See ya."

**-X-x-x-X- **

Randy walked back to his office to hear his phone ring. He quickly rushed over and answered it.

"Hey." The other voice said, it was Kelsey.

"Hey there, Dave just left." Randy said informing her.

"Oh goody." She said sounding unenthusiastic.

"Something wrong?"

"He just…gets so paranoid that something will happen to me."

"He's being a good boyfriend."

"You're just saying that." Kelsey said.

Randy just smirked on the other end of the phone, "I have an idea."

"Okay."

"How about tomorrow, I bring you some lunch, anything you want."

A smile formed on Kelsey's face, _a visitor! Yes! I love those!_ "Yeah it sounds good, I'll call you tomorrow letting you know what I'm in the mood for."

"Wait, how will I get into your house?"

"I'll make Dave give you a key or something, he'll be home soon, so I'm gonna pretend that I'm sleeping, okay?"

Randy laughed, "Okay sweetie, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" she said then hung up the phone.

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Pretend that you're sleeping?" a voice said. _Shit._

Kelsey turned her head and saw Dave standing in the doorway. "Um, no, I didn't say that." She said.

Dave shook his head, "If I'm being over-cautious just let me know."

"I've been telling you that almost everyday." Kelsey said.

Dave sighed, "I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"Yeah I know." Kelsey said. "Anyways, since you're home, I need you to give Randy our extra key tomorrow, he's going to bring me lunch tomorrow! This way you can stay at work and do a little extra stuff."

Once hearing Randy's name Dave didn't like it, but seeing the smile on Kelsey's face…He couldn't say 'No he's not going to come over'. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. For now, he had to make Kelsey as happy as possible.

"Alright, I can do that." He said. He went in bed next to her, "I have yet to get my kiss." He said with a grin. Kelsey replied back with a grin as his lips touched hers.

"Mmm, that's what I'm talkin' about." Dave said as he backed out. Kelsey laughed and smiled brightly at Dave.

**-X-x-x-X- **

Before Kelsey was put on bed-rest, her and Dave moved into a single family home together. It was beautifully decorated, the master bedroom was a cream color, if Kelsey had her way she would of made it lilac. Now that the couple had found out the sex of the baby, Kelsey wanted to get started on decorating the newcomers room.

"So I know you have the laptop and everything, but I brought some catalogs home for you to look through for the baby's room."

"Great! Something for me to do." She said.

"Yeah, we'll call him Dave Jr. for now."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You wish."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken a while for Chapter 14, i've been having writers block coming up with ideas; I think i need to start brainstorming with a way i want my stories to end, but God knows that i'll end up changing my mind anyways. Anyways, enjoy the chapter let me know what you think! Xoxo.**

* * *

Kelsey was up the following morning walking back to her bed after being in the bathroom. Dave was just finishing getting ready as she put on his suit jacket, Kelsey got back in bed Dave watched her but tried to see if she could do it on her own.

"A little help please??" she asked. Dave chuckled then rushed over to her and helped her get her legs up onto the bed.

"You think Orton will be able to handle you?"

"I'll be fine by the time he comes." She said.

Dave sighed, "I'm kinda weary about him coming over here, he doesn't know how to handle a pregnant woman."

"Neither did you." She pointed out.

"Alright that's true, but I'm…"

"Dave." Kelsey said making him shut-up. "Kiss me and go to work."

Dave smiled and did what he was told, "Don't forget to get the extra key for Orton."

"Yes Ma'm" Dave said with a wink. Kelsey grinned back at him as she watched him leave their room.

**-X-x-x-X-**

After taking a short nap, Kelsey woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. She smiled right away knowing it would be Randy.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey there." Randy's voice said.

"How are you today?"

Randy bit his lip on the other end of the phone, "I've got some bad news."

The smile from Kelsey's face disappeared, "What happened?"

"I'm going to have to postpone our lunch today." He said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked immediately.

"Somethings just came up, I'm so sorry." Randy said.

Kelsey sighed, "It's alright, I guess I'll talk to you later then." She said then hung up. Randy sighed then set his phone back on the receiver. The truth was, the only thing that came up was a hot date, it was the only time for him to get some ass, he knew it was wrong, but it had been a while.

"Just to let you know, she's going to be pissed at you." Dave said leaning against the door frame.

Randy looked up and saw the slightly bigger man, "I feel bad enough, but.."

"You don't need to explain anything to me Orton, I rather get some ass instead of eating lunch with a pregnant woman, If I was you." Dave said then shrugged. "I'm just saying though, she'll be pissed, cause she was excited."

**-X-x-x-X-**

After Dave's little chat with Randy, he went into Hunter's office. "I need a favor from you." Dave said.

"You name it man."

"Can you go have lunch with Kelsey?"

"I thought Orton was going to.."

"Nope, he canceled."

Hunter sighed and shook his head, "I'd be more than happy to, and you're lucky I don't have any clients coming in today."

Dave smiled, "Yeah yeah, here's the house key, bring her something she likes, you know her well."

Hunter chuckled as he watched his friend walk out of his office.

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Knock, knock." Hunter said stepping in the doorway of Dave and Kelsey's bedroom. Kelsey turned her head as a smile spread across her face.

"Hunter!" she said sitting up.

"Hey you, I brought you some taco bell!"

"Oh my god, my favorite, you're bad!" Kelsey said grinning. Hunter just laughed seeing her priceless expression. He went over to her side of the bed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't been over in a while to see you, I've been flooded with work."

"That's okay, I always get the update from Steph." Kelsey said as she began to eat her nachos. "Come and sit here." Kelsey said patting the space next to her on the bed. Hunter smiled and did so, he looked at the magazine that was sitting on the bed.

"Keeping yourself occupied?"

Kelsey sighed, "Bed rest blows, you have no idea."

"Speaking of blowing, do you and Dave still do the you know what?" Hunter asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Kelsey laughed, "That's none of your business!"

Hunter laughed as well, "Alright, it isn't."

"So why did Orton dump me?" Kelsey asked with a sad expression on her face; at the same time getting straight to the point.

"Hot date." Hunter said.

"He ditched me for some pussy!" Kelsey yelled.

"Apparently, but good ole' Hunter came didn't he?" Hunter said thinking telling Kelsey wasn't a big deal. He had no idea that Randy wanted to keep it a secret.

"Yes, but, UGH!" Kelsey was beyond frustrated. "I'm going to call him right now!" she said then grabbed the phone. Hunter leaned back into the pillow. "This should be good."


	15. Chapter 15

Of course Randy didn't pick up, he let his cell phone ring till the voicemail picked up. "Stupid voicemail." Kelsey said to Hunter. She rolled her eyes then waited for the beep to indicate it was time to leave her message.

"Randy, its me, Kelsey." She said at first real calmly and pleasant. "I see this is how you treat friends, I was really excited to see you, I haven't seen you in ages, and then you cancel just for some pussy? I thought you were better than that, I hope you feel like an asshole I don't want to talk to you again, or hear your voice." She said then hung up.

"Don't you think that's a little over the top, not talking to him again just because he canceled on you?" Hunter asked cautiously.

"I'm not serious." She said grinning at Hunter, "I just want him to feel like he's in deep shit."

Hunter laughed, "That's my girl, you know, I should of spent more time with you."

"Yeah should of." Kelsey said.

"Anyways" Hunter started, "Have you heard from whats-his-face?" he asked referring to Adam.

"Um well, me and him send each other emails, I don't want him to call because Dave will get mad." Kelsey said quietly.

"Are you over him?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, but he'll always be a good friend of mine." She said.

Hunter nodded his head, "I'm sure he wants to see you."

Kelsey sighed, "I kind of want to see him too, but Dave would have a fit. I just don't want to stress him out, and if Dave is stressed out then I'm stressed out."

Hunter nodded his head, "Have you and Dave talked about your future?"

Kelsey looked at Hunter, "Like getting married?"

"Yea."

"Um, not really." Kelsey said as a sad expression fell on her face.

"He's probably just overwhelmed right now." Hunter said trying to come up with an excuse for his friend.

"Yeah, he just, gets really worried if he's not with me." Kelsey said. "I'm a big girl though Hunter, I can take care of myself, but he doesn't even give me a chance."

"From what I heard you needed help getting into bed this morning."

"That was a first, I'm getting bigger." She said looking at her stomach. She couldn't believe that in a matter of months she had grown so much.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"I have ideas, but Dave probably wouldn't like them."

"Well you won't know unless you tell him." Hunter said.

"I know, I'm just afraid he'll think that they're stupid or something." Kelsey said shrugging. She sighed and stared at Hunter, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"A part of me wished the baby was Adam's, I miss him Hunter, I don't know why, I lied you ask me if I'm over him but I'm not." Kelsey said avoiding looking at Hunter. "He told me he wanted to have a baby with me, and then I go and screw it up." Hunter noticed how emotional Kelsey was starting to get.

"Come on Kels, look at you now though, your getting ready to give birth in the next 2 months, and Dave loves you so much, he's so excited about having the baby."

Kelsey sighed, "I know, I know." Just as she was about to continue talking the phone started to ring. She immediately grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm on my way home now."

"Mkay, see you soon." She said.

"Something wrong?" Dave asked as he was driving along the parkway.

"No, I just miss you that's all." She said.

Dave smiled on the other end, "I'll be home shortly, I love you."

"Love you too." She said then hung up the phone.

"Dave?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way home now."

**-X-x-x-X- **

Hunter greeted Dave at the door, he had to speak to him about something and was going to make sure he got his point across before he left his friends home.

"Before I go." Hunter started.

Dave set down his briefcase and took his suit jacket off, "What's up?"

"Kelsey, how can you haven't talked about getting married with her yet?" Hunter asked.

Dave scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't know, we just haven't…Did she say something?"

"Yeah, well she just seemed upset…"

Dave nodded his head, "Thanks for letting me know man, and thanks for coming over."

Hunter nodded, "Anytime."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: To be honest, i'm getting stuck with this story, sometimes i have ideas, sometimes i don't. So i'm sorry when my updates are delayed, i've been also working on a highschool fic staring Jeff Hardy. So I will be posting that shortly. But i also don't want to turn my back on this story, so give me your thoughts. Thanks as always for your reviews!!**

* * *

Dave went upstairs and saw Kelsey stretching her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing jogging pants and one of her new shirts she had gotten over the weekend when she went shopping.

Dave went and wrapped his arms around her from behind placing his hands on her belly.

"Davey." Kelsey said leaning her head back into Dave's chest.

"Yeah baby?"

"I wish I could just have the baby now." She sighed then turned to look at Dave. "I'm tired of being pregnant." She said. Dave smiled and kissed his girlfriends lips.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"You say that…"

"It will. I know it sucks being at home twenty-four seven."

"You have no idea, I'm getting depressed." Kelsey said, being home-bound is not what she asked for.

Dave pulled Kelsey into his embrace and rubbed her back, "What can I do to make you better for now at least?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." She said backing out of Dave's hug. He watched her walk towards the stairs and chuckled to himself.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs?"

"You know you can't do that without my help."

She squinted her eyes at Dave, "Come on baby, let me help you." He said going over to her, he moved so he was in front of her and put his hand out.

"I can do it on my own David." Kelsey said getting frustrated.

"Kels, i know you want to but you're 7 months pregnant, you need my help." He said looking into her eyes.

"Screw it." She said turning around and stepping back up one stair. She went into the room that would be her son's and stood in the doorway. Dave had just finished painting it over the weekend, it was a pale green, one of her favorite colors.

"Alright, spill your guts." Dave said.

"Nothing, we just have so much to do and such little time." Kelsey said. "I want to be able to go out and get stuff, we haven't even decided on a name, we haven't asked Hunter or Stephanie to be the god-parents, when is my baby shower too?" Kelsey asked.

Taking a second to think Dave stared at Kelsey, "Stephanie is planning the baby shower, we can talk about names tonight, and we'll invite Hunter and Steph over for dinner sometime and ask them."

A smile started to spread on Kelsey's face, "Okay…"

Dave grinned, "See everything is gonna be okay. Just talk to me okay?"

Kelsey nodded her head, "I think I can do that."

**-X-x-x-X- **

After dinner the couple were both laying in bed together, watching American Idol, if it were up to Dave he'd be watching anything else, he hated these stupid competition shows, but he knew if he changed the channel he'd be in deep shit.

"Let's talk about names." He suggested.

"Shhh! Blake is singing!" Kelsey said focusing on the television.

Dave huffed and leaned back into bed, he moved closer to Kelsey and started to kiss her shoulder then her neck.

"Davey."

"Come on Kels, turn it off." Dave said in almost a pleading tone.

"After he's finished." She said.

He could live with that, he sat back up until Blake Lewis's performance was over, watching Kelsey turn off the tv he smiled as she turned to face him.

"So, what do you have in mind?" she first asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you were thinking?"

"I have so many ideas, Tyson, Spencer, Conrad."

"Conrad?" Dave asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's such a cute name." Kelsey said brightly. Dave scrunched up his face running his cold hand over his warm face, this was going to be harder than he expected.

"What were you thinking?"

"We could name him David junior."

"Dave, you can't be serious, I want our son to have some type of his own identity. I can agree to him having Dave as his middle name, but his first name has to be different."

"What about Jeremiah." Kelsey spat out.

"It doesn't go good with David."

Kelsey nodded her head, "That's true, so what do you think of Tyson, Tyson David?"

"You think that sounds good?" Dave asked.

"No…"

Kelsey sighed, "We don't have much time left Dave, we both have to agree on something, and you're not doing a good job with suggesting names."

Dave moved over to Kelsey resting his hand on her stomach, "I got it!" Kelsey said as her eyes widened.

"Okay, tell me." Dave said looking up at Kelsey, his hands still rubbed her belly as he admired how his son was growing inside of her.

"Stanley."

Dave nodded and smiled, "I like it, Stanley David Bautista."

Kelsey's ears perked up, finally they had agreed on a name, "You like it?"

"Love it." Dave said, Kelsey leaned down and pressed her lips to Dave's.

"Perfect!"


	17. Chapter 17

Dave watched Kelsey slip on her flip-flop sandals, her hair was down in her natural curls, and she was wearing a cute lavender dress, her pregnant belly stuck out, but it only added to the glow she was sporting. "You ready for me to take you to this baby-shower?" Dave asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yes boss." She said noticing the smile forming on Dave's lips. He grabbed his cell phone and stuck it in his jeans pocket, he first went in front of Kelsey and put out his hand as he helped her down the staircase. They were headed toward Stephanie's place where she had the house decorated for her best friend.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"You know I haven't really seen her since before she was pregnant." Randy admitted to Stephanie.

"You know you're not allowed to stay, this is a woman only type party Randy." Stephanie said.

"I just want to see her, then I'll leave, I promise." He said.

Stephanie sighed, "Fine." She said as her door bell rang, she went to answer it as guests flooded into her home. There was Trish Stratus, Lillian Garcia, Mickie James, Lisa Varon, and too many more to name. Some of the women were fellow teachers and some were friends from college, but they all had one thing in common, they were beyond excited for Kelsey and they couldn't wait to celebrate this baby shower with her.

Dave pulled up in front of Stephanie and Hunter's home, Kelsey smiled immediately as she saw the balloons on the mailbox; she noticed cars parked down the street and up the driveway and couldn't wait to get inside.

Dave found his designated spot in the driveway that they made sure no one parked in, he got out and went to help Kelsey out of the car. Going up to the door Kelsey rang the doorbell, Stephanie immediately answered the door with a grin plastered on her face.

"It's about time!!" she said hugging her friend gently. "Come in, come in!"

Kelsey walked in as Dave followed, she was greeted with so many pleasant faces, and she was loving all the attention; to be honest, who wouldn't? Kelsey turned around to face Dave, "So I'll see you later?"

Dave smiled, "Yep." He leaned in and kissed her lips, "I'll see ya later Mama." He said then kissed her forehead.

"Bye." Kelsey said then turned to her friends, until she spotted Randy. Her shoulders slumped down immediately and her stomach fluttered; she was nervous seeing him, yes nervous. She had talked to him since he decided to ditch her, but she didn't call him everyday anymore like she used to; something inside of her changed.

"Look at you." Randy said coming up to Kelsey giving her a gently hug, like everyone else did.

Kelsey just smiled, "Hi Randy."

"Damn, I miss that voice." He said.

"Well you shouldn't of fucked up." She said.

"I apologized, but I'm going now because Steph is staring daggers through me, I just had to mention you look beautiful." He said.

Kelsey blushed, "Thanks Randy." She said as she watched him walk away. Kelsey then turned around to her friends after she saw him walk out the door. "He's so full of shit." She said getting laughs from everyone.

* * *

**Super short chapter, but it's okay because this is a double post, Chapter 18 is super long. Chapter 18 is also the last chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Dave asked he drove himself and Kelsey back home.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun, all the presents are so amazing too!" Kelsey said with a smile on her face. "Although it would have been better if Randy wasn't there…"

"Randy was there?" Dave asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"For like a second, he said he wanted to apologize, and to say how beautiful I look…" Kelsey said in irritation.

"Well, you do look beautiful Mama." Dave said, Kelsey looked over at him and took his free hand in hers. She leaned her head back and stared at Dave.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked.

"Stuff" she said grinning. "I'm so excited about having Stan."

Dave smiled, "I'm excited about making another baby with you."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You know with the baby we won't be able to have sex for a while."

Dave's smile disappeared, "What?!"

**-X-x-x-X-**

"I really want you to be there." Kelsey said on the phone as Dave was downstairs vacuuming.

"I want to be there for you too, but I don't think that would be a good idea with Dave, Kels." The voice on the other end said.

Kelsey sighed, "I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Kelsey don't bother, look, I don't know maybe when everything calms down with the baby we can go out to lunch or something."

"Do you know how long it is going to be till then." Kelsey said growing frustrated. "I miss you Adam. You're still my friend you know, and I need your support."

Adam felt terrible, see this whole thing wouldn't of started if he didn't cheat in the beginning, if he had been faithful and a good boyfriend he could have been married to the woman of his dreams and the baby she was pregnant with would be his.

Taking a deep breath he became to speak "I'm sorry Kels, you knew things were going to be this way with Dave, he's a hot head and he doesn't like me, I don't blame him if I had you back I would take you." Adam said.

Hearing Dave's footsteps coming up the stairs "I..gotta go, I'll call you back later."

"Dave coming?"

"Yea…"

"Talk to you later then." Adam said.

Kelsey hung up the phone as she saw Dave appear at the top of the stairs. Sweat was dripping off his face from doing yard work and then cleaning inside, of course he worked with his shirt off which would send any woman drooling over him.

"Hey Mama, you hungry?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good, Davey you should lay down." Kelsey said.

"I still got more to do." Dave said refusing to lay down basically.

"Davey, please." Kelsey said innocently but Dave didn't have a choice.

He sighed and laid down on the bed, Kelsey got up from the bed and went over to his side of the bed and leaned over kissing his lips.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"Office." She said. Dave just nodded his head and in a matter of moments he was passed out.

**-X-x-x-X-  
**

Today was the big day; Kelsey packed her bags up to have her scheduled C-Section the night before and it just so happened her water broke during the middle of the night. Dave of course was right by Kelsey's side during the whole pregnancy as Stephanie and Hunter, along with Dave & Kelsey's parents waited in the waiting room.

When seeing his son Dave couldn't believe that he helped create such a beautiful human being. Stanley David Bautista, his complexion was more of Kelsey's while he had the darker hair of Dave and dark eyes. They would be going home 2 days later, the Bautista family. Well, except for the fact that Kelsey wasn't technically a 'Bautista' which came up as Dave talked with his mother.

Sitting in the hospital cafeteria with his Mom, she set her fork down and stared at her son till he realized she wasn't eating anymore.

"What's wrong Mom?" Dave asked looking up into her eyes.

"When are you going to ask Kelsey to marry you?"

"When it's the right time." He replied simply.

"Not a good answer."

"That's all I have for now." Dave said.

"What makes you think she won't pack up and leave if you don't ask you to marry her?"

"She wouldn't, not with us now having Stan."

"What makes you so sure, do you have any idea how she feels?"

"She's usually really open with me." Dave said.

His mother sighed, "The point is, if you don't ask her, don't you think she'll get the feeling that you don't want to be with her, unless that's the truth…"

"Mom, of course I want to be with her, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready to get married again…"

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Knock, knock." A voice said, Kelsey turned her head and saw Randy standing at the door.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Randy had a bouqet of flowers in his hand and went to give Kelsey a kiss on the cheek. "I got you some flowers, but I'm sure it's not like you don't have enough…" Randy said noticing all the roses and flowers in her room along with balloons and teddy bears.

"Well, these are special because they came from you." Kelsey said.

"Thanks." Randy said and sat in the chair next to her bed. "This is pretty amazing, you having a kid and everything."

"I know, I can't believe it myself….Can't I tell you something?" Kelsey asked.

"Anything."

"I'm so sick and tired of waiting for Dave to ask me to marry him, I thought once he found out when I was pregnant he would of asked, I mean I went for 9 months hoping that one night he would just surprise me." She sighed. "But it never happened…"

Randy took her hand, "I'm sure whatever is meant to happen will happen, you know?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should of just stayed with Adam…"

Of course Dave was listening to all of this and got more than just upset when she heard Kelsey mention Adam's name. _is that really how she feels?_ He decided to end that conversation before he heard anything more than he wanted to. So he went inside the room.

"Hey you." He said to Kelsey. "Hey Rand, whats up man?" Dave said.

"Hey not much, just about to get out of here." Randy said, he got up and gave Kelsey another kiss on the cheek, "Congrats you two."

"Thanks." Kelsey and Dave said at the same time.

Once Randy was gone Dave sat in the vacant chair, "So that's really how you feel?"

"You were listening to my conversation?"

"Yep." Dave said bluntly.

"How else am I supposed to feel Dave? I was about to get married, and then you come back into my life, and then the baby, and you know, I expected something from our relationship…"

"I just went through a divorce Kelsey, marriage isn't my greatest subject, and I just don't want to screw up and now we have a son, and if I screw up I can't go back on it."

"Davey, what could you possibly screw up on? You've been more than perfect for me, I just want to know that you feel the same way that I feel about you…" Kelsey admitted. "Will you lay with me?" she asked.

Dave smiled and got up as Kelsey moved over in the bed, it wasn't that big in the first place, but they managed to fit in together.

_Stay with me, this is what I need please. Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own but what would it be without you? I am nothing now; and it's been so long, since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope. This time I will be listening….Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own but what would it be without you? __**This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours.**_

* * *

_**So this is the last chapter, i'll most an epilogue. Thanks for those who have reviewed & read, I learned a lot from doing this story just in general about writing skills that I can hopefully improve on in the future. Again thank you for the reviews & everything.**_

_**The song lyrics are - My Heart by Paramore on the cd - All We Know Is Falling **_


End file.
